


Tsuke

by psiten



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru knows Touya pretty well, but there's always some room for improvement.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Some of the other pros had told him not to put up with Admin booking them together, or at least to request a suite instead of a one-bed room if they were gonna do that, but he didn't mind and Touya'd never complained.</p>
</blockquote><p>::sings:: Happy Birthday, dear PandoraCulpa...! This isn't much, just a bit of fluff, but when I saw it was your birthday the other day, it popped into my head and kind of wrote itself. Wishing you all the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoraCulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/gifts).



     Their hotel room for the Kantou Area Go Convention had east-facing windows, so Hikaru was up before any of Touya's alarms, but he'd stayed in bed watching the lump of blankets that was his best friend hit snooze over and over. He couldn't remember when he and Touya had started sharing a hotel room when they traveled. Probably that time the Administrative Office had called him about room cancellation fees -- all because he'd ended up spending his free time arguing with Touya about the last game in the Ouza finals and had forgotten to check in. For five days. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, right?!

     Some of the other pros had told him not to put up with Admin booking them together, or at least to request a suite instead of a one-bed room if they were gonna do that, but he didn't mind and Touya'd never complained. It wasn't like they needed the space for anything, not when they spent most of the day on the convention floor anyway. Besides, it was better sharing a room. They played Go as much as they wanted, or Hikaru gave Touya remedial pop culture lessons until they fell asleep, and neither of them had to be alone.

     Being alone sucked.

     Last night, he'd watched _Kamen Rider_ (muting it after Touya growled to "turn that crap off, I'm going over today's game") until his roommate had settled in beside him on the bed -- and no matter how much Touya claimed he didn't eat Pocky, one of the boxes in the trashcan was all him. Well, Touya'd long since got back at him for the Pocky addiction by getting him hooked on that super-fancy green tea his mom ordered special. He'd had to ask the woman who'd told him, "It's all right, Shindou-kun. You can just call me Mom," to set up an account for him with the tea master who blended the leaves himself so he could keep a personal stash, so they were even.

     That was a million times better than being alone.

     Besides, when he wasn't around, Hikaru had no clue how Touya woke up in the mornings. As soon as the alarm started beeping again, his still-unconscious bedmate hit snooze one more time, then managed to bunch up all the covers in the most useless possible way. Touya scrunched them up by his head in a ball, only a few locks of perfect black hair that always behaved itself during work hours but right now poked out at odd angles. A zombie-like groan echoed through layers of cotton. With the blankets up around his ears, they edge pulled completely away from Touya's back. The only reason Hikaru was still warm was because he'd bundled up in the spare blanket, knowing Touya always, _always_ hogged the covers.

     The edge of Touya's shirt had ridden up during the night, almost to his shoulder blades. How many years had he spent watching Touya's back? Chasing him till they got their spots in the pros, and after? His back in a school uniform, in that hideous purple suit, in sweater vests Hikaru would bet ten to one Touya wouldn't buy for himself. Up close, with nothing to hide it, his back was a smooth landscape of shadowed skin, ribs moving in and out with sleepy breaths that had more in common with branches in a lazy wind than the ferocious rival he'd built a life pursuing. The dragon was everyone's Touya. The whole Go world chased the great Touya Akira's back (and his, too), but only he got to see pre-breakfast Touya who couldn't stop hitting the snooze until Hikaru tore the blankets off his head.

     Hikaru thought about doing it now, too, but instead he inched close enough to feel his friend's heat. Close enough to whisper in his ear -- or near it, through a couple inches of scrunched blanket. He poked Touya's back off-center from a mole on his spine that Hikaru couldn't help calling "Tengen".

     "Black to 8,8," he murmured, starting a sequence from the game he and Touya had spent last night dissecting.

     A sheet-muffled groan turned into, "White to 9,8."

     Poking a little harder, a little longer, a little closer to Tengen, Hikaru said, "Black to 9,9."

     "White to 9,4," Touya answered straight away. He almost sounded awake, but he wasn't out from his cocoon yet.

     Hikaru countered with a tickle on the exposed side of Touya's ribcage. That earned him a swat and enough of Touya's face peeking out of the blankets for his friend to glare. "Black to 11,2," Hikaru said.

     "Damn it, Shindou." One knife-sharp hiss prickled with every ounce of ire Touya could muster over both waking up and a puzzle neither of them had cracked to their satisfaction last night, and Touya could muster nuclear levels of ire. Then his roommate sighed. As much as Hikaru knew how to read everything rolled up in three words from Touya, Touya knew he wouldn't bring this up if he hadn't figured something out. "White to 11,4."

     " _Black to 10,4._ "

     It'd threaten White's liberties and put him on the run. It could have been enough to change the course of the game. Touya stared back at Hikaru in silence, the tell-tale sharpness in his eyes of a Go master running through the ways one stone in one battle could alter an entire board -- at least until the snoozed alarm rang again.

     They both jumped. Touya grabbed the clock, yelling, "It's this late already?! Shindou, we have to get dressed for the breakfast meet and greet!"

     "We've got, like, twenty whole minutes!"

     "You could have woken me if you were up!"

     "What do you think I just did?!"

     " _Earlier!_ "

     There were reasons Admin always reserved their hotel room as far from regular guests as possible, usually in the middle of a block of gofer rooms. People who'd be in late and out early, and dead asleep in between. Something about preserving the dignified image of the Professional Go Institute. No one had tried asking them to stop fighting at the top of their lungs yet, not that it was likely to work.

     "Shindou, have you seen my mustard tie?" Touya asked, shrugging on the awful light purple suit jacket he never left home without. "I was sure I hung it with the rest of my--"

     "You did. I hid it."

     "You what?!"

     "Somebody had to save you from wearing it. You know it's totally wrong for you, right?"

     His own suit was navy blue, with a tasteful pink tie printed with outlines of sakura blossoms in white. With his hair dyed blond, he couldn't get away with the loud colors Touya liked. He had to be extra respectable.

     That didn't stop Touya from marching up nose to nose to growl, "Give. Me. My. Tie."

     "I'll do you one better. I'll get you one of my ties." Hikaru pulled down the gray one with dark purple stripes. At least it didn't actively clash, and Touya let him tie it with no more complaint than an eyeroll. So, since that went so well, he tried for the big score while Touya straightened the tie to his satisfaction. "And, umm... I was wondering, Touya..."

     "No, we are not skipping out on the afternoon's game analysis to get ramen."

     "Not about that. I'm getting my own place, I think, once I'm out of high school. What I was thinking is, would you want to... move in with me?"

     His friend paused, looking at the mirror with his face unreadable.

     Waving his hands, Hikaru clarified, "Not that there's anything wrong with your parents' place, I mean! I just... I like you, you know?"

     The muted croak that came out of Touya's throat wasn't a yes or a no, and it was emotional enough that Hikaru kind of wanted to ask if Touya had a fever.

     Then Touya grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him.

     Touya liked him in the kissing way? With all the time he spent with Touya, how'd he missed _that_?! It wasn't like Touya was subtle about anything except Go attacks.

     As he worked a hand into Touya's hair and kissed him back, a memory of Sai's voice in his head reminded him that, yeah, Touya might not be subtle, but he wasn't always the fastest on the pickup -- about anything except Go attacks. But this was more okay than most of the things that took him by surprise.

     Once Touya let him up for breath, he asked, "So is that a yes?"

     "Contingent on you learning to do the dishes. Now come on, we're going to be late."

[The End]


End file.
